Heart in Two Places
by ScarletBlood37
Summary: Autumnbreeze and Dusklight have been mates for several moons. However, after a series of tragic events and attacks, Dusklight has a new responsibility he must face that does not allow him to be mates with Autumnbreeze. Autumnbreeze takes a new mate, leaving Dusklight feeling alone. Will Dusklight win Autumnbreeze's heart back?
1. Alliances

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! **

**I'm hoping for 5 reviews… ik it's a lot, but I'm optimistic **

**I'm not sensitive. I ❤️ CRITICISM! **

Alliances -

Leader - Velvetstar

Deputy - Rainleaf

Medicine cat - Stormpelt (Apprentice, Cherrypaw)

Warriors -

Dusklight (Apprentice, Bramblepaw)

Autumnbreeze

Nightmask

Hawkeyes

Whitestream

Morningfern (Apprentice, Sparrowpaw)

Snowfeather (Apprentice, Fadingpaw)

Leopardwhisker

Blizzardpelt

Skyclaw

Queens:

Powderleaf - Kit : Silverkit, Clearkit

Starflecks

Elders:

Stormspirit

Leafstorm


	2. Inflicted Pain

Chapter 1

"_Dusklight, ever since you've saved my life when I was a kit, I started having feelings for you…" _

"_Ditch Leopardwhisker. Come to me. You know you've always wanted to. It's what's been in your heart all along." _

"_...you are the only one that will ever be in my heart." _

"_Dusklight, when I die, I want you to remember me. Everything that we did together… I want that to stay in your mind. " _

_You promised to not forget me, so why are you with Autumnbreeze now? Was I not good enough for you? Why did Autumnbreeze take my spot? She's a kittypet! _

Dusklight jolted out of his sleep. He sighed and shook his head. _This is the third Blossomcloud dream that I've had this week! What is wrong with me? _Blossomcloud, his former mate, had been killed while fighting in a badger attack. After her death, she had been 'replaced' by Autumnbreeze, a loner that wanted to join the clan as an apprentice.

"Dusklight! You're on the dawn patrol. Get out there!"

He jerked out of his reverie and stared up at the cat talking to him. Leopardwhisker was standing at the entrance of the den, her eyes glinting with annoyance and her tail whipping the air. "You, Bramblepaw, Nightmask, and I are on the patrol." She whisked around, and with her tail high in the air, stalked away. _She acts like she has burrs in her pelt, _Dusklight thought, annoyed. _What does she have against me? _

As they got out to patrol the border that wasn't adjacent to any other clan, Dusklight stiffened. The scent was eerily familiar, and as he sniffed the scent, he thought of his previous mate, Blossomcloud. _Badgers? _

"Dusklight! I smell badgers!" Bramblepaw broke the silence, glancing at Leopardwhisker. The senior warrior nodded abruptly, and said, "Yes. We should get back to camp to report this. Bramblepaw, go back to camp and tell Velvetstar." Seeing that the young she-cat didn't want to leave the patrol, Leopardwhisker hissed, "Now," and bared her teeth at the apprentice. Dusklight gasped at her cruelty to the young cat, especially since Bramblepaw was her daughter. As Bramblepaw ran back to camp, Dusklight sniffed the air again. The badger scent was stronger, and fresher.

"Leopardwhisker, the scents are coming from outside the territory. I think it's not a big deal," he looked at the tabby she-cat. She nodded. "Let's go patrol the rest of the border." Then she whipped around and stalked toward the Windclan border.

(Page Breaker)

Leopardwhisker walked away from Dusklight, and she struggled to hold back the fury escaping from her. Dusklight, her former mate, had been extremely nice, but chose Blossomcloud over her. It wasn't that surprising, because Blossomcloud was prettier and closer to Dusklight's age. Leopardwhisker was much older than Blossomcloud, by a full 6 seasons. Leopardwhisker could remember exactly how Blossomcloud died. The camp was invaded by badgers, and through the commotion, the pretty she-cat had been attacked. However, the only wound found on her was a bite at her throat, too small to have been a badger's bite.

She knew that Dusklight had been enveloped in grief, and so had the rest of the clan, that he would not have noticed the bite. Her mind goaded her to tell Dusklight the truth, but it was so many moons ago.

She also had hoped that after Blossomcloud died, he would get together with her. But he didn't, and that decision shocked the rest of the clan as well. Several moons after, he got together with Autumnbreeze, a loner from outside the territory that entered the clan and became a warrior.

_Why would he choose a loner over me? _She thought, getting angrier by the second. _Autumnbreeze isn't pretty at all, and she is nowhere as near better than me at fighting. _

Bramblepaw, her daughter, was also Dusklight's daughter. Halfway through her pregnancy, Dusklight chose Blossomcloud over her. Even though Bramblepaw was sweet and easygoing, she despised her only daughter due to the fact that Dusklight was her father. _I will make both of them pay, _she hissed. _They will both feel the same pain that they have inflicted upon me. _


	3. Can't Kill Her

**Do you hate Leopardwhisker? Maybe this chapter will make you hate her more...**

**IK THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. plz don't review on the length of this chapter. **

Chapter 2

"_Blossomcloud," He whispered, staring at the dazzling starry cat in front of him. _

_The she-cat dipped her head. "Dusklight, I need to tell you something. There is an unknown danger to you which may lead to danger if you do not eradicate it quickly." _

"_Blossomcloud, what is the unknown danger? How will it harm me?" Questions flooded through Dusklight's head as he stared in confusion at his former mate. "That is for you to figure out," Blossomcloud said as her starry form vanished. "Be careful, Dusklight. Wake up now." _

"_Don't … want.. "_

"_NOW, DUSKLIGHT!" _

Almost as though Blossomcloud had cast a magic spell, Dusklight shivered as he woke up. _Drip, drip, drip. _The den roof was leaking again, and the slippery water droplets ran down his fur. _Fox dung, the den needs to be fixed again. _But now was not the time to complain about the petty issue. Eyes wide, he ran out of the warriors den, stomping on Nightmask's tail in the process.

As he entered the clearing, his eyes widened until you could see white on all sides of his iris. "Wake up," He hollered as he poked his head back through the warriors den. Most of the cats in the warrior's den didn't wake up to his call, only Nightmask and Skyclaw. "BADGER ATTACK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. His throat started to hurt terribly.

As more and more cats woke up, they all came out to the clearing and started fighting. Bramblepaw and Leopardwhisker were fighting side to side, attacking the same badger. Dusklight joined in, and Bramblepaw leapt on top of the badger's back and dug her claws in deep as the two warriors attacked the front. When the badger stumbled away, Dusklight heard a shriek of surprise and pain. _Bramblepaw! _

He rushed to her side, dodging the sharp claws of both the foe and ally, to find her behind the nursery, the most hidden place in the camp. Leopardwhisker crouched over her, her claws sliding in and out. "Leopardwhisker!" He hissed, pushing her away from his apprentice. "How dare you!" Leopardwhisker, clearly shocked, backed away from Dusklight, her eyes filled with hatred. "I'm-" She stuttered.

"I don't want to hear your shitty excuses. You were trying to murder my daughter. Your daughter. I saw clearly." With Dusklight's paw pressed to her throat, and his claws unsheathed, ready to swipe the deadly blow, a flicker of fear flashed through the amber iris of her eyes. Dusklight was torn between raking his paw across Leopardwhisker's throat and letting her go. His claws suspended in mid air, and the she-cat suddenly pushed Dusklight off of her, and disappeared amongst the crowd. _Why couldn't I kill her on the spot? What is wrong with me? _

Another wail came from behind him. He had forgotten about Bramblepaw.


	4. Cherrypaw's Betrayal

Chapter 3

**Thanks to PoppyRitz and Firestar the Warrior for Reviews. **

**Thank you PoppyRitz for the follow!**

***I know this chapter is also short. Next one will be longer, I promise.* **

As the last few of the badgers stumbled out of the camp, Autumnbreeze looked around at the condition of the camp. The medicine cat's den had been completely torn down, and everything inside it could not be salvaged except a meager pile of herbs. Cats filled the clearing, covered in blood of the enemy and themselves. Suddenly, a limp pile of fur caught his attention. _Stormpelt?_

"Stormpelt…" She gasped as she rushed over to her brother. Stormpelt's eyes were wide and flickering, and the desperate green eyes stared back at her. There was a huge gash cut into his belly so deep that she could barely look at it. A streak of fear flashed through his eyes. "I'll bring you to Cherrypaw." Autumnbreeze reassured her brother, but Stormpelt murmured, "It's my time… Don't bother-" his leaf-green eyes glazed over and his body went limp. A few moments later, his fur was stone cold. "No! Stormpelt!" She whispered as she pushed her nose into his fur, breathing in his scent that was fading away by the second. Dusklight walked over to her, draping his tail over her shoulder and whispering comforting words. _I'm so glad you are here for me,_ Autumnbreeze thought as she pressed herself against his soft fur.

"Yes! We won!" Nightmask yowled to the sky, as if thanking Starclan for their hard-earned win. "What- NO! Stormpelt!" He raced over to the dead medicine cat and buried his nose in his fur. Other cats gathered around the medicine cat, and the near silent murmuring was interrupted by Velvetstar. "Cherrypaw, you will receive your full medicine cat name. From now on, you will be known as-"

"I'm sorry Velvetstar, but I can't become a full medicine cat. Over these past few moons, I don't believe that clan life is suitable for me. I will stay to heal the clan, but I cannot stay after. I don't think that this place is for me to stay." Velvetstar looked shocked for a minute, but recovered fast. "We respect your decision, Cherrypaw." The mighty leader looked dejected for a moment, thinking about all of the bad circumstances if her clan didn't have a medicine cat. Autumnbreeze was shocked. _Stormpelt dies, and now his apprentice leaves the clan? _

Hisses of disapproval filled the clearing, and Cherrypaw looked guiltily onward as she stared at the disapproving faces of her former clanmates.

_Who will be the medicine cat now? _Autumnbreeze pondered in her head, worried. _Will we find another medicine cat? And if we do, will they ever be as good as Cherrypaw and Stormpelt?_

**Question: What will happen to the clan once both the medicine cats aren't with the clan anymore? **


	5. Decision Decided

**Poll on ma profile. Poppy, this might be what u want. **

**DUN DUN DUN  
ENJOYYYYY **

Dusklight wasn't paying attention as they lowered Stormpelt's body in the tiny hole dug outside, or Cherrypaw's fur snagging the thorns as she left forever. After Cherrypaw had put herbs on all the cats and made sure everyone was all well, she had left to go to the Twolegplace. He was thinking about what would happen to the clan, since not many cats knew how to use the herbs in the storage. _Stupid Cherrypaw, should have taught us the basics of healing before she left to be a lazy kittypet. _Quite frankly, most cats didn't even know how to take out a thorn. _I know the basics of healing, because I always followed Stormpelt in the medicine cat den when I was a kit… _

_But that's not good enough to be a medicine cat. Medicine cats need to know all the right herbs for the proper injuries, and I don't know too much. But do other cats know herbs better than I do? _

"Starclan, let us find a good medicine cat for this clan." He whispered as he sank into his moss bedding, and the world as he could see it dissolved into a dream.

"_Dusklight, you must become the medicine cat for Shadowclan. Out of all the cats in this clan, you are the most suitable to be the healer. Starclan will guide you on your journey to become a decent medicine cat for this clan." Blossomcloud spoke softly into his ear. Her voice was calm and sounded silky. Dusklight flinched. "But I'm not good enough to be one. Surely the other cats in the clan are better at healing than me." _

"_You are destined to be the one." She purred as she looked at Dusklight fondly. _

"_But… that would ruin my life! Autumnbreeze-" He gasped, realizing he had done something very stupid. _

_Blossomcloud quickly interrupted him. Her face was calm, but inside, her mind was a state of turmoil. "Dusklight, if you don't act quickly upon this, it will harm your life quickly. Clanmates will die of sickness because nobody can heal them. The clan would fall apart without you as medicine cat. However, if you follow your destiny-" _

"_That is not my destiny, Blossomcloud! My destiny is to be with Autumnbreeze, forever and always. Surely another cat can be the healer." _

"_Be the medicine cat, or watch everything you love die first. It's your choice." She murmured into his ear, and vanished as Dusklight woke up. _

As he woke up, the thoughts of last nights dream flooded into his head.

_...clanmates would die of sickness… _

_...the clan would fall apart without you…_

_...watch everything you love die first…_

_...it's your choice…_

" I must become a medicine cat. Put my best interests second. Clan comes first. "

(Page Breaker)

"Autumnbreeze, I was thinking about becoming the medicine cat for Shadowclan since I know about herbs," The gray tom kneaded his paws as he stared downward.

"But… what about our future? Together?" She whispered back.

_Are you betraying me? Did you really love me before? _

"I don't know about that… I don't want to be a medicine cat, but it's for the clan." Dusklight declared with a sense of determination in his voice. "In fact, Starclan told me to do it last night, and they would teach me a few herbs and how to use them."

"If you don't want to be a medicine cat, how about you mentor an apprentice to be a medicine cat, and once that apprentice is fully trained, you quit your medicine cat duties? Does that sound good, Dusklight?" She thought out loud, her amber irises tilting towards the sky.

Then she looked back down and purred. "That sounds good to me."

"Me too, Autumnbreeze. Promise me you'll wait. After an apprentice becomes a full medicine cat, promise me that we'll get back together."

"I promise, Dusklight. I could wait forever."

**Question: Will Autumnbreeze keep her promise? **

**Please review! I've hit 6 reviews YAY! **

**Thanks to Guest, Poppy, Julia Preston, Firestar the warrior, and Poppyritz for reviews :) **


	6. Sparkling Dew at Sunrise

**AAK IT'S BEEN 1 WEEK SINCE I'VE UPDATED! Big climax in this chapter, but next chapter will be the main climax! AHAHAHA ENJOY!**

Three moons had passed since Dusklight took on the burdening task of a medicine cat. Stormpelt visited his dreams most nights, teaching him how to use the herbs in the storage and how to find new ones. However, there was still no sign of any future apprentice. Silverkit and Clearkit possesed no interests to herbs or healing. _When will I ever get an apprentice, _he sighed as he did same procedures over and over again. He was becoming a decent medicine cat, but he had no patience for all the injuries in the clan, and found himself snapping harshly at some of his clanmates.

_Why can't some cat show interest in becoming a medicine cat? _Dusklight hissed under his breath as he put clawed together another piece of mouse bile. The stinky stench flooded through his nose, making his fur itch in irritation.

Suddenly, Clearkit bounded through the entrance, dusting his fur off once he got inside. "Dusklight! I received a dream from Starclan last night! Does this mean I can be a medicine cat?"

A spark suddenly ignited in Dusklight's heart. "Yes, of course! But only if you want to be."

"Well, not really, because it's kind of boring."

_You think it's supposed to be fun? And hedgehogs fly! I'm only doing this for the clan. _

Over the three moons, Fadingpaw had become Fadingshadow, and Sparrowpaw became Sparrowflight. Bramblepaw, whom Dusklight had to give up as her mentor, was apprenticed to Whitestream.

"_Dusklight, you need to persuade a cat in your clan to become your apprentice. You aren't looking in the right spot." _

'The right spot? What do you mean?' Dusklight whispered.

"_There is a cat in your clan that could become your apprentice. Just find them. Look at the cat that has sparkling dew on her fur every sunrise." _

Sparkling dew… sunrise… morning…

_Morningfern! _

"Morningfern," he panted as he raced up to the she-cat. "I had a dream about-"

"Dusklight, that makes the two of us. Yes, I will become the medicine cat."

(Page Breaker)

"Dusklight and I have discussed this. I am willing to take on the task." Morningfern looked at Velvetstar as the leader considered the decision.

"Dusklight, are you sure you want to give up your medicine cat duties? Morningfern needs training for being a medicine cat…" The leader asked cautiously.

"From the bottom of my heart, I will give up my medicine cat duties willingly. But yes, I will teach Morningfern."


	7. Updated alliances

Wasnt the other alliances hard to read? well here ya go UPDATED ALLIANCES! Alliances - Leader - Velvetstar Deputy - Rainleaf - mate, Nightmask Medicine cat - Dusklight (Apprentice, Morningfern) Warriors - Whitestream (Apprentice, Bramblepaw) Autumnbreeze (Apprentice, Silverpaw) - mate, Fadingshadow Nightmask (Apprentice, Clearpaw) - mate, Rainleaf Hawkeyes Sparrowflight Snowfeather Fadingshadow - mate, Autumnbreeze Leopardwhisker Powderleaf - mate, Blizzardpelt Blizzardpelt - mate, Powderleaf Skyclaw Queens: Starflecks Elders: Stormspirit Leafwind **I changed 'Leafstorm' to 'Leafwind'. **


	8. Dark forests

"From now on, Dusklight, you will mentor Morningfern to let her become a medicine cat. Dusklight, you have received training to become a medicine cat. Pass those skills on to Morningfern." The gray tom dipped his head and touched Morningfern's nose. "I will, Velvetstar." He mewed solemnly, his eyes hard with determination. _Will you ever give up your medicine cat duties? _ She watched as the medicine cat and his newly appointed apprentice disappeared through the den. She hissed under her breath. "I've waited long enough for you, Dusklight. And I won't wait longer. Turns out that you will never go back to your previous life. I thought you were better than this." "Autumnbreeze-" Fadingshadow gasped as he heard the she-cat. "He's your mate!" "Fadingshadow…" Autumnbreeze whispered as she turned to look at the tom. He was more handsome than she thought he was, a dark tabby with deep reflecting amber eyes. Suddenly she came to a realization. Why he always followed her on patrols, asked her to hunt with him... "Did you always have a crush on me?" The words that came out of Autumnbreeze's mouth were forced, hollow, and as cold as her heart was feeling at that moment. Fadingshadow's face turned pink and he ducked his head into his chest, embarrased. Autumnbreeze was puzzled. "You do?" She whispered as she looked at the warrior. Fadingshadow nodded and he looked downwards. Her stomach lurched as she took in what he told her, something that had nothing to do with being nervous. _Do I have something for Fadingshadow? I can't! I promised Dusklight that I would wait for him. _Yet she thought of his beautiful amber eyes, his soft fur, his warming and caring personality… _Me, being mates with Fadingshadow? Could that work? I know that Dusklight… does he even love me anymore? _

**page breker **

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Velvetstar's voice rang out through the camp. "Today, we are performing a ceremony. It is Silverkit and Clearkit's apprentice ceremony. Silverkit, do you promise to be a loyal and caring member to others in this clan, and to work hard to achieve your warrior name?" The silver tabby nodded her head vigorously. "I do." She nodded. "Very well. Then from now on, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Autumnbreeze, you will mentor Silverpaw. Autumnbreeze, you have received great training from Stormspirit. I trust that you will pass down your intelligence and bravery to Silverpaw." Silverpaw padded over to Autumnbreeze and they touched noses. "You'll be the best warrior ever!" The warrior kindly whispered. Once Clearkit had become Clearpaw, and was apprenticed to Nightmask, the crowd began to head back into their small groups, chatting about random things. Fadingshadow approached Autumnbreeze cautiously. They had gotten closer over the past moon and acted like mates. "_Promise me you'll wait. After an apprentice becomes a full medicine cat, promise me that we'll get back together." _ "_I promise, Dusklight. I could wait forever." _ _Can I go back on my promise? Will Dusklight hate me if I do that? _ (Page Breaker) "_Dusklight, you must stay as the medicine cat. This is what Starclan wants you to do. Your path is set in stone. If you change it, you will face something more deadly than ever before." _ "_Blossomcloud, I can't possibly. I love Autumnbreeze. She loves me. I need to go back to her." _ "_You dumbass. Autumnbreeze is mates with Fadingshadow now." _ _His jaw dropped. His eyes stared wildly at the she-cat. Thoughts raced through his head. _ "I promise, Dusklight. I could wait forever." "_Did she lie to me? She wouldn't-"_ _Blossomcloud cut him off. "Of course she would. Quite frankly, I pity anyone who falls in love with her. She is such a self centered person, going back on her promises for her pleasure. Utterly vulgar behavior." She shook her head, acting disgusted. _ "_Blossomcloud…" _ _Then he noticed the background behind her, as if he was looking at it for the first time. "This isn't Starclan…" he whispered as he stared dead in the face of his former mate. "This is the Dark Forest. Why are you here?" _


	9. Without Her Real Mate

Slowly chewing the vole that her mate brought to her, Autumnbreeze was in deep thought. All of a sudden, Autumnbreeze abandoned the vole Fadingshadow and her were sharing and quickly rose to her paws. "Where are you going?" Fadingshadow asked quietly. When his mate didn't answer, he said again, "Autumnbreeze?"

Fury spilled over her, causing her fur to bristle and her tail to whip the air. Fadingshadow backed away slowly, and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm settling this once and for all." She hissed and stalked out of camp.

(Page Breaker)

"Autumnbreeze, I promise I'll give up my duties. I promise!" Dusklight pleadingly looked at Autumnbreeze, his blue eyes staring at her. "I know that I had to give you up when I became a medicine cat, but we can be together again. Please, Autumnbreeze. Give me another chance… I screwed up. Shouldn't have become the medicine cat. I should have left some other cat to do it."

Autumnbreeze stared blankly at Dusklight, her eyes expressionless. Then she looked back down at the ground. Desperate to get Autumnbreeze's attention, Dusklight asked a question.

"Why did you choose Fadingshadow?"

"I thought he would be a good choice." She flatly mewed.

"But… weren't we still mates at that time?" Dusklight gasped.

"From the second you decided to be a medicine cat, I couldn't be your mate anymore." Her eyes were fixed on the ground at a tiny minuscule bug crawling across the sand.

"We can get back together."

"No, we can't."

The amber she-cat rose to her paws and walked away.

_I've screwed up before. Chose Blossomcloud when Leopardwhisker was pregnant. Shirked from doing several patrols by pretending to be sick. Nearly risked Bramblepaw's life by telling her to hunt near the Thunderpath. But… never this bad. This time, I REALLY screwed up. _

Dusklight stood up and started going towards the end of Shadowclan territory.

Stopping next to the water, his anger spilled out. "Why did I have to screw up this bad? Why did I even even choose Blossomcloud? Why did I listen to her?"

"I don't deserve this life." He sullenly blurted out as he considered what he was about to do.

He threw himself in the water, and his ribs cracked on impact. He felt himself being tossed into the harsh current. "You fool. You can't die right now. You have a life to live. A path to fulfill." A soft voice broke through his soundless bubble of nothingness.

"I really don't deserve this life."

"Idiot. You would be leaving Autumnbreeze without her mate, Bramblepaw without a father, Morningfern without a mentor."

"Please, Dusklight, let's go back."

"Autumnbreeze won't be left without a mate. She has Fadingshadow already."

Dusklight was pulled out of the water, his fur drenched and droplets dripping from his whiskers. His body felt sore, and his paw was in excruciating pain.

"Back to camp." Autumnbreeze ordered.


End file.
